elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurama's Daughter
Kurama's Daughter ( 蔵間の娘 / くらまのむすめ / Kurama no musume ) is the fifty-second chapter of the Elfen Lied manga series. A story arc digest of chapters forty-nine through fifty-two is also available. Plot Mayu searches for Nana and eventually finds her sitting and hunched up outside of the Maple House, where she says that she's keeping watch for the emergence of Lucy, which Mayu reasons are the name that Nana calls Nyu. Nana admits that Lucy is only the name that people at the institute called her and that it may not be her actual name, before becoming upset at once again saying too much. Mayu suggests that she apologizes to Kouta, Yuka, and Nyu, but she resists, saying she is not evil. Mayu protests that Nyu is not bad either, as Nyu emerges from inside, calling for Kouta and startling Nana. Nana asks her to forgive her for the attack, realizing both that no one believes her about Lucy, and that she can sense nothing of Lucy in Nyu, though she plans to be ready for her return. Kouta and Yuka return then, with Kouta accepting her apology and warning her against doing such a thing ever again, while Nyu embraces him, leading to a frown on Yuka's face and a chastisement from Mayu. To his surprise, Nana has enough money to cover the damage she did when attacking Nyu. When Kouta suggests Nana go home, Mayu tells them that she has nowhere to go, and asks that she be allowed to stay with them for at least the night. He then questions this, to which Nana replies that having horns means having nowhere to go back to. He realizes that she may be able to answer questions he has about Nyu, and offers to let her stay, only to have an angry Nana begin to stalk off, declaring that she will continue to keep watch for Lucy outside the house. Using insults as a mild form of reverse psychology, Mayu tricks Nana into agreeing to stay, which relieves Kouta, who is also happy that a long hard day has ended. At the Diclonius Research Institute, Shirakawa and Chief Kakuzawa discuss how Kurama let Nana live and escape despite orders, which Kakuzawa claims is in keeping with his personal plans. The Chief orders the use of Silpelit Number 35, the most powerful Diclonius to date, to which Shirakawa objects to on the grounds of her uncooperative nature and that she is Kurama's real daughter. Kakuzawa feels that Kurama violated a bargain between them by letting Nana live, so the order stands while he continues to plot. Isobe objects as well, saying that Number 35 could be a worse monster than Lucy, but the Chief's order stands. When the pair enters the specialized chamber holding Number 35, they encounter tens of vectors so robust; they are clearly visible. Trivia *On the chapter cover, we see Shirakawa in her usual look, oddly minus her almost trademark glasses. Gallery ELC52A.JPG|Nana will go to where everyone is... Category:Series Information Category:Story Related Category:Manga Category:Article